The Library Council
by Silver Foxy28
Summary: In small town Iowa something is brewing. The Fea sisters  OC  and the Library Council need the Winchester boys to help before Darkness comes.  After Angels, not sure when in the overall timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a night like any other, the crickets were singing and the wind was gentle. The corn out in the field across from the house was moving as if a child was running their hands through the tall stalks signaling to the birds above that the life was below. The night was unremarkable which is why the night was so different.

The house across from the corn field was a young woman named Sasha, who recently woke up blind but with Sight. Her grandmother had died only a month earlier and her blindness happened days later, the doctors said it was stress but Sasha and her twin knew different. Their grandmother visited them and told them Darkness was coming and they need to be ready, find Sam and Dean, hunters. They would know what to do.

Sasha found herself on the porch when she realized she was dreaming because she could see. When she looked out into the field she felt something different in the corn. She chided herself saying she had seen Children of the Corn too many times but she went inside and checked all the locks again. Looking back out the window she saw what unnerved her from a previous dream, black smoke floating over the field. Thick, reeking of sulfur and feeling very evil and very real. Sasha backed away from the window trying to hide in the darkness of the house but she knew it didn't matter. Her grandmother had told her Darkness was coming and she was never wrong, not even in death.

The next morning Sara came in from walking the dogs and told Sasha something happened to the corn in the field, the whole field died overnight. Sasha turned to her and spoke very quietly.

"We need to find Sam and Dean, the hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

Library Council Ch 1

Find Sam and Dean, the Hunters

Sasha and her twin Sara sat in the front room looking towards the dead corn field. Neither spoke while the dogs, Jun and Tor, sat at their feet tensed like awaiting an ambush. The cups of tea sat on the table cooling before Sasha turned away from Sara and started talking.

"We need to find Sam and Dean. But grandma left out how to find them and telling us they are hunters, what good does that do?"

Sara merely nodded her agreement when there was a knock on the door. Looking through the side window Sara could see it was just Dirk and Daniel, friends from college. She unlocked the door and let them in while the dogs growled at the open door. Dirk stared at the dogs before speaking.

"They don't normally do that, they must know what is happening in town, always knew those dogs were strange."

Sara cut in.

"What is happening in the town?"

Dirk looked at the two girls and sat down before starting.

"Ten college students have gone missing this morning. They just up and vanished. The campus is uproar. How could you not know, the campus is just across the street?"

Sasha looked at the boys with her blind eyes and told them about her dream last night. The boys looked at her silently as if asking for her forgiveness. She continued on.

"My grandmother warned me about Darkness but she didn't say what. I think it has something to do with the black smoke."

Daniel suddenly jumped up and shouted.

"Black smoke, where have I heard that before? I know it's important, have you tried the internet?"

Without hesitation he ran over to Sara's laptop and started typing, muttering to himself.

The others gathered around to look as he shouted success.

"I found this website, it talks about supernatural stuff and it mentions black smoke being a sign of demonic activity."

"So what Daniel, you think demons are in town, stealing college students? Because that makes so much sense, you need less coffee in the morning."

Sasha turned to her twin and smacked her on the head.

"Be nice Sara. Does it say anything else Daniel?"

"No, but if you have a password you can log onto extra features but I can't find a registration, only a login. That is very strange. The site is run by some guy named Ash and the site name is Hunter's Roadhouse. Weird."

"Normally, I would agree with you Daniel but Sasha and I need to get ready for class but you two can stay here while we go to class."

The girls left the room leaving the boys with the dogs who kept their vigil of the door. Uncomfortable with the dogs and their stance Dirk went into the kitchen to grab a soda when he looked out into the corn field, it was dead, black and polluted. He suddenly felt sick and wanted to get away from the field when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is the field that bad? I can't see it but it my dream it was black and ruined beyond nature's way. I am getting worried, something isn't right. We need to find Sam and Dean, whoever they are."

"Well while you girls are in class us boys will see what we can find?"

Minutes later the girls left the house while the boys searched the internet and found nothing. Hours crawled and the dogs kept watch over the dog, growling at the wind and any small noise. Night started to creep over the horizon and the boys were getting worried expect as Dirk pointed it out, it was Tuesday which meant both girls had classes with labs.

Daniel started to make dinner when he saw something in the field, a child smiling. Suddenly fear gripped his soul and he dropped the pan of hot water splashing the floor and the dogs went crazy barking and howling, trying to tear down the wall. Daniel would later swear the child had black eyes but with the distance he couldn't be sure but he was terrified and he had seen combat, not much freaked him out anymore but he wanted to run for cover, from a child with black eyes.

Dirk came running to see his brother on the floor with steaming water pooled around him and the dogs trying to attack the door to get outside. He didn't see the child but knew something was wrong. Pulling out his phone he called Sara leaving a message to get her ass home quick and to bring lots of salt. He pulled up his brother and they started to clean the mess when the dogs stopped and laid down silently. They just laid in front of the door staring out into the field.

"You know Dan, these dogs freak me out. It's like they know something. Maybe we should find a pet psychic or something."

Daniel smiled at his brother before coming back to cleaning the floor while keeping his gaze away from the field. Not too much longer the girls came home with salt. The group ate dinner and then went to bed.

She knew she was dreaming, she could see her grandmother and her grandmother was dead, had been for over a month. But still she was happy and took her grandmother's hand.

"Now Sasha, you must listen, I don't have much time. In my trunk is a book, the key is in the jewelry box which is next to the book. The book will tell you everything and help you. In the back is an address for a man named Bobby Singer. He can get the message to Sam and Dean Winchester. They are brothers who handle this kind of thing, hunters. They hunt demons, ghosts, monsters and such. They can help you in the fight that is to come; the Darkness wants something in this town. Dirk is right, salt will keep the evil from entering the house and there is more in the books. There are symbols, some will have to painted in blood, human, in order to work but it must be done. Remember, you and Sara are daughters of the Fea, you have magick in your blood and that will help you some. But also remember, there is black magick and white, how you use the magick determines if it's black or white. Be careful and maybe skip classes this week, it's going to get worse. Good night and good luck."

The whole event was surreal. Sasha wanted to stay but she knew her grandmother had to go so she let go of her hand and turned around to look out the window. She saw the corn field but it was healthy again and alive. She felt no evil only light from the field, maybe things can be set right but what was going on.

The rest of her dreams were normal and when she awoke the next morning she went to her grandmother's trunk to find the book and jewelry box. She was getting ready to unlock the book when there was a knock downstairs. She pulled her robe closed and went to answer the door, the voice identified themselves as campus police, and they were informing all students classes were canceled because of the rash of disappearances. Last night over 50 students in one dorm went missing; things were getting crazy and quick.

Sasha went back upstairs to wake her sister and the boys when Tor, her dog, jumped to his feet and growled towards the field. While Sasha had no physical sight she could still See and she wished she hadn't turned to look. At the edge of the field she Saw a dark presence, ancient and evil. It was looking back at her. Sasha reacted the only way she knew how; she threw it the finger and told it to fuck off.

She called for the dogs and went up to wake her sister and guests. Once the group was gathered she pulled out the book and flipped to the back where there was a single post card that read.

Sybil,

You can always ask for help.

Bobby Singer

Sara smiled and pointed towards his address, she jumped up running to grab paper and pen. When she return she started to write a letter.

Bobby Singer,

My name is Sara and I am Sybil's granddaughter. I am sorry to inform you that our grandmother is dead but our college town is experiencing something evil. Please send Sam and Dean Winchester, quickly.

Sara and Sasha Fea

Somewhere else in the United States a young man collected the mail from the old broken box. He looked through the mail, bills, junk mail and something in a white envelope marked by a flowering vine, a moon and a star. The names read

Sara and Sasha Fea – The Library Council

Cedar Falls, Iowa

He called out.

"Hey Bobby, you know a Sara and Sasha Fea from Iowa?"


End file.
